


Obsessed or In Love?

by Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl



Series: Nygmobblepot friends with benefits AU [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Ed is obsessed with Oswald, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Office Sex, Oswald Loves Ed, Sleeping Together, Smut, Teasing, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl/pseuds/Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl
Summary: An encounter at Mayor Cobblepot’s office escalates to the bedroom. Some things are said. Are the words sincere or are they just part of Ed’s sick and twisted game? Oswald isn’t sure and neither is Ed... for the most part...Fairly easy to read even if you haven’t read the first two stories in my Nygmobblepot friends with benefits AU.





	Obsessed or In Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy my dudes another continuation of my friend with benefits AU! I really really enjoyed writing this one so I hope you enjoy reading it! :)

The mayor’s office was usually a quiet place. _Usually_. That was unless after hours neither Ed nor Oswald could wait until they were back at The mansion to try out something new. They had tackled most kinks in the book yet Ed _still_ had so many questions.

 

Ed had one in particular he had planned to answer tonight. Aside from everything in their situation,what made Oswald tick? What drove him crazy, what made him want, need, even _ache_ for touch, but not just that. No. Deeper. What does he want from life? What does that brilliantly wicked mind think when it’s all alone? _What makes Oswald_ _well, Oswald?_

 

Of course there’s his nose and the freckles on his face, his bright aquamarine eyes, his raven hair, and small stature with the shadowy outline of muscles almost forming on his chest. His voice, his explosive mannerisms when he’s angered, that soft and child like wonder he has when smiling up at Ed. That damn smirk he gets when he’s up to something only Ed could decipher as good, bad or somewhat neutral, and of course his busted leg. But what else, what does Oswald desire? What does he crave?

 

Ed would have liked to discover the answers to his questions there, but before Ed could even finish something as simple as a hand job, or even finish fucking him senseless on his table, Oswald had confessed to him that his knee felt partially painful today and that he’d rather finish anything Ed has in store for them in the comfort of his own bed. Ed reluctantly agreed and they got redressed. They left and called a cab to the mansion. The entire time, Ed’s eyes were glued to the other man’s figure. He couldn’t stop staring at him, studying his actions like a hardback book on string theory just before an exam. When they left the cab they entered their home, took off their coats and headed to the bedroom.

 

Oswald had stripped before getting into the bed, starting to cover himself in the silky black covers. Ed prowled closer to the bed after he undressed as well, uncovering him.

 

He loomed over Oswald, beginning to trace every curve, every shape of his body from top to bottom before moving in closer, spreading Oswald’s legs, and grinding on his thigh. As he did, Ed studied everything about the beautiful reactions from him. After a while he seemed uncomfortable.

 

“No no don’t that’s my bad leg. Just go back to doing what you were before.” Oswald hissed. Ed stopped and immediately apologized, rubbing the flesh of his bad leg to soothe it.

 

Ed lifted the man’s slender legs over his shoulders with grace before getting settled in front of him. As he entered, the lubricant still made Oswald smooth. Ed, unable to touch him from supporting his legs asked Oswald to touch himself. And so he did.

Soon Ed started saying things, testing dirty talk and such, but one thing in particular fueled Os’s desire.

 

“I love you, Oswald.” What _may_ have been a lie made him most responsive, almost tipping him over the edge. Though, before that could happen Ed pulled out and told Oswald to stop touching himself so he could let Ed ride him.

 

The Penguin took his hand away and enjoyed the little show Ed made of himself as he lubed himself up. With little whimpers and twisted faces. Oswald would have given him anything there like that, and as Ed climbed onto him and started moving, he thought he’d never seen a prettier thing in the world. Ed actually said he loved him. That lit a fire in Oswald’s soul. Soon the penguin couldn’t help the words from his mouth. “Say it again.” He commanded.

 

“I love you.” Ed breathed.

 

“Again!”

 

“Oh Oswald I-“ his face contorted in a thousand different ways. “I love you!”

 

That was enough to push Oswald over the edge and as Ed realized, he began touching himself to catch up.

 

After each were relieved, Ed moved over to spoon Him, counting the freckles on his skin.

 

Out of nowhere there was a curiously hopeful voice. “Did you mean it? Do you really love me?”

 

Ed thought to himself. Did he love Oswald?

 

“No, I- I don’t _think_ so.”

 

 

 _‘Think’_ was subjective. The possibility of Ed actually loving him made him smile as he fell asleep, both to tired and lazy to get up.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaaaaaah! You made it to the end! Thanks for reading! You can leave a comment to tell me what you thought if you’d like. I try to reply to as many as I can. More parts are coming soon, either two or three more works until the ending woohoo!
> 
> Oh and thanks again to my awesome beta reader, you rock! :)


End file.
